The Cytogenetic Oncology Section analyses specimens and tissue culture lines established from patients with hematology malignancies, lymphoma and solid tumors in order to identify specific chromosomal changes associated with or diagnostic of these diseases. Chromosomal breakpoints indicate areas to examine for dominant oncogenes activated by translocations while the areas of deletions or loss of material by non-reciprocal translocations indicate areas of deletions or loss of material by non-reciprocal translocations indicate areas to search for recessive oncogenes. Cytogenetic studies provide evidence that multiple genetic lesions are associated with the development of malignant tumors. Abnormalities seen in secondary or metastatic disease demonstrate areas involved in tumor progression. Fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) studies are conducted on patient material and cell lines to analyze numerical and structural chromosomal aberrations not only in metaphase but also directly in the interphase nucleus, FISH is also used in studies of gene localization and rearrangement.